Leave It Up To Fate
by knockturn
Summary: Is Eris Stryker's future part of a great plan, or are her choices her own?
1. She'll Soon Know Herself

I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not claiming to be JK. So you can't sue me. This story is an original fic, so sorcerers are different. They aren't human, a very rare bunch of wizards.  
They are born when lightening strikes marble.  
Sorcerers are a part of mythology, they have white eyelashes, dark wavy hair, and can't get sick or sleep. They can fly, and only need to air to live. But they can eat/drink for the pleasure of it.  
They don't have any family, and are pretty tall. (Boys around 6'4, and girls about 5'10)   
It's important to know a charachter, so I'll be using lots of stuff from our world. You can hear Eris's favorite band at www.TheVines.com, to sort of see what stuff she likes. (Get Free is the best song!)  
ERIS is prounounced (Air-is), and Bronwyn in pronounced (BRON-WIN).  
There will be some romance in this story, but it isn't a soap opera.  
The idea of this story just popped into my my head, when I thought how horrible it would be. ^_^  
DON'T WORRY, EVEN IF IT MAY SEEM LIKE I WAS HEADED FOR THIS, ERIS IS NOT A LONG LOST RELATIVE TO THE MALFOYS. OR ANY OTHER HP CHARACHTER. (i'm not that tacky and plot-desperate)  
This story actually has a very dark and adventurous plot, and I sincerely hope you don't mind the possibility of the bad team winning.  
Good doesn't always triumph evil. *hehe*  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
LEAVE IT UP TO FATE  
  
Chapter One- She'll Know Herself  
  
  
  
'I have no family, as I am a sorcerer.' Eris wrote, bored of the long summer. 'My "mother" Ms. Stryker won't say much about my past, because she doesn't know much.'  
'All Ms. Stryker says is that two dark, cloaked figures had somehow known she had wanted a daughter, knocked on the door, and handed me over, and said my name was Eris.'  
'I used to always beg for more as a child, wondering about my past, and Ms. Stryker would eventually go on and, very impatiently, repeat what she saw.'   
'She said she could barely make out fair hair beaneath the cloaks, one was a man, one a woman, both very tall. But they won't likely be my parents as my hair is the darkest brown.'  
'Ms. Stryker might have wanted a daughter, but she sees me as more of a pet, or a science experiment, something to pamper, then neglect as a child so often does a goldfish.'  
  
'She's a squib, and has lived her spent her whole life harboring her jealousy of wizards, so she was very displeased when I recieved my letter from Beauxbatons, it was actually quite funny.'  
Eris paused her writing, and laughed as she looked back on that day fondly. Ms. Stryker had finnaly let Eris go, but only because she had Ms. Styker at wandpoint.  
'I had gone to Beauxbatons untill the end of my fifth year, where I got expelled for a few pranks that the the Headmaster blew way out of proportion.'  
'It hurt too, as I rather liked the school, had made some friends, and had to leave before I could get credit for my genious prank.' Eris wrote, listening for her "Mum."  
Ms. Stryker was going on vacation in Bei-Jing in two days, but she was supposed to come home today, and it was about time for Eris to leave for Hogwarts.  
  
'I'd better go, as I'm expecting Ms. Stryker back from France about now, but I'll write more later. I've got lots of damned packing to do." she hastily wrote, slamming her book shut.  
Eris dragged herself over to the huge closet, and pulled out her Hogwarts robes. She hated packing, and especially cleaning. She shoved in a few cds, her money, and her school books.  
She reached far back into her deep closet, and pulled out her wand. Fourteen inches, Dragon Heartstring, Ebony. It seemed to hum lazily in simple hapiness of being held by her.  
She took more time deciding on her outfit for the train ride there, because she always beileved that first impressions can make or break you.  
Eris decided on some flattering black jeans, and a black and white "The Vines", T-shirt. They were her favorite group.   
  
  
Eris looked for a decent jacket in her closet, and groaned as she pulled out the ones she owned.  
Most of them were in various shades of pink, and made her look like a country western barbie doll, Ms. Stryker loved shopping for her, and actually did most of Eris's shopping.  
She pulled out another coat bought by her mother, like almost everything she owned, as all her Mum did was buy her stuff, thinking that was love.  
It was a very expensive looking, italian leather, black coloured trenchcoat, that made her look something like Trinity from "The Matrix."  
She sighed, thinking she looked very stupid, and zipped it up, surprised at how warm and soft it felt, she turned and looked in the mirror.  
  
Eris was very beatiful, and she knew it, always being told so. She had very long, dark, wavy hair. Her skin was very smooth, and quite pale.   
She had an excellent figure, and was tall, (around 5'8), and thin. Eris also had the palest blue eyes, framed with long, curled, white eyelashes, the mark of a sorcerer.  
Eris had always had trouble buying makeup, since she was so pale, and no makeup company she could find designed the right colour mascara, being so pale eyeliner made her look gothic.   
She turned slightly, gazing in the mirror, nervously approving her reflection, as she only knew two people at Hogwarts, and wanted to look nice.  
Eris scooped up her bags, but dropped them in sudden fright as her raven-coloured owl Bronwyn suddenly appeared in the fogged up window.  
  
She pulled open the windows, as Bronwyn flew around the room, just out of reach. "Oh, Bronwyn!" shouted Eris, impatiently, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Give it up, or there'll be no dessert!" she scolded, as the large, dark bird sulkily dropped the letter in the far corner of Eris's room.  
Bronwyn flew onto Eris's arm, and pecked her arm sharply. "Bloody bird." mumbled Eris, half joking, as Bronwyn hooted happily, knowing she didn't really mean it.  
Eris absentmindedly picked up the letter, and tossed Bronwyn a dead mouse she had caught earlier. Eris knew who it was from, and she tore it open expectantly.  
  
Eris,  
  
Where on earth are you?! You were supposed to meet us 20 minutes ago, the train leaves in eleven minutes, but don't worry, we'll wait for you!  
  
-Hermione  
  
Eris clapped her mouth in shock, grabbed her bags, pulled aside her curtains, and threw open her double door windows.  
She couldn't beileve she had forgotten, she had thought she had over an hour left! At least she didn't have to sat goodbye to Ms. Stryker.  
Eris jumped out of the window, and rocketed straight upward, eyes shut with concentration. Eris had the ability to fly, but in sad, or anxious moods, it was difficult.   
Eris had to strain her mind to stay in the air and keep control, and always had a terrible headache afterward.  
She sometimes shot up a few inches in the air when she laughed, or was very happy, it was increadibly easy to float/fly then.  
Eris pushed the clouds aside, still straining to stay in the air, and saw King's Cross from a few hundred feet up. She had to land soon, because the air was very thin.  
  
She lowered herself slightly, pinpointing the exact landing area. She hated flying while in anxious moods. It was difficult.  
Eris tried to slowly drop, but felt herself lose it. It was like going down on an elevator, in free-fall. She stifled a scream, the landed a hair's width above the ground.  
Eris bent her knees, expecting impact, and straighted back up, looking at the faces of three shocked looking teenagers, casually slumped around.  
Her landing was perfect, exact. She had never done so well before. She shrieked in glee. But then Eris realized what it looked like to them.  
To them, it was as though she had dropped out of the sky, and landed on her feet, without even taking note of it.  
  
Unlike her, they had no bags with them. The tall one with the red hair had his mouth dropped open, and the skinny one with glasses looked stunned.  
Eris stood there blinking, not sure what to say, as Hermione Granger stepped forward, and grabbed her hand, then turned back to Harry and Ron.  
"This is Eris, she's a sorcerer, we'll talk about this ON THE TRAIN!" she said impatienly, with increadible emphasis on the last three words.  
Eris weakly smiled at the pair, then yelped as Hermione pulled her through the barrier, and onto the platform.  
Hermione and Eris ran to the train, which was about to take off, and hopped on, Hemrione dragging Eris the entire time.  
  
Ron and Harry were there a split-second later, and the four of them looked around the long train's corridor.  
This whole section of the train was as crowded and violent as any mosh pit, because the cart lady had just loaded up on candy, and there was a terribly low sale.  
They pushed through the almost violent mob, and walked for a while, far back into the quieter area of the train.   
"Ah, here we are." said Hermione, still the ringleader. She jerked open a squeaky compartment door, and hopped in.  
"I'm so glad you made it, Eris!" shrieked Hemrione, leaning over as they all settled in, giving Eris a hug.  
  
Harry looked quite confused, but Ron merely dug into a pack of Chocolate frogs, choosing to ignore this girl talk.  
"Oh, Harry, I met Eris at the park when we were little, she pushed me off the swing after I wouldn't let her have a turn!" Hermione said, fondly remembering.   
Harry simply stared at Eris, she was quite attractive. 'Wow, she must be part veela.' he thought.  
"She's a sorcerer, you know." said Hermione, sounding quite proud, as though talking abour her daughter.  
"She doesn't even have a surname!" Hermione excalaimed, completely fascinated.  
Harry smiled at Eris, "Wow, I've never met a sorcerer before, or even seen one!" he said, leaning forward, also very interested.  
  
"Well, I've never met someone as famous as you before." she said, grinning and shaking his hand. "Famous Harry Potter... not bad." Eris said, smiling.   
Harry didn't exactly take interest in her, he just couldn't help but admire her unearthly beauty that was almost veela-like.  
Hermione definatley noticed, but boys had always been like this with Eris, and she harbored no jealousy, as she had grown quite attractive herself.  
"Excuse me." said Eris quite politely, "I have to go to the bathroom." she said, quickly getting up.  
Harry quickly stood up, "Oh, I've got it." he said, opening the door for her. "Thank you." said Eris, really appreciating it. Boys didn't open doors much anymore.  
  
As Eris exited, Hermione just looked at Harry, with a slight smirk. "Thought so." Hermione said, thinking aloud. Harry simply frowned.  
"What?"Harry said curiously, not getting her little joke. "Don't be thick mate, you like the girl." Ron said, butting in. "Who wouldn't?" Ron added, grinning wrly.  
Hermione laughed as Harry struggled for words. "I'll admit she IS pretty--" he said, as Ron interupted "You mean GORGEOUS?" Ron said, loud and blunt.  
Harry got a little angry. "Look, she is very attractive, but I don't think I like her that way." he said, impatiently. "I think I would know." he said, glaring at Ron.  
Ron looked a bit excited at this. "So I get dibbs on her then!" Ron exclaimed, though he was only joking. Hemrione's mouth dropped open.  
  
Harry doubled over, as Hermione mouthed words of complete shock that wouldn't come out. Then she blew up.  
"RON WEASLEY, I OUGHT TO TELL YOUR MUM, OF ALL THE DISGUISTINGLY LOW THINGS YOU'VE EVER SAID..." she screeched, looking like she might kill him.  
Ron's ears turned red. "I was only joking." he mumbled, eyes not quite meeting Hermione's bulging ones.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Eris was walking through the dark halls of the Hogwarts Express, trying desperatly to find the bathroom.  
She heard an almost silent footstep behind her, and she looked back as she turned a corner, and ran into something that felt like a large rock, that sent her backwards.  
Eris did a sort of backflip with a very awkward twist in the air, trying not to fall over. She landed on her feet, catching herself, and looked up at the being in front of her.  
He was quite tall and built, with very pale skin and silver eyes, he had light blonde hair that was a little shaggy and unkept, and fell into his eyes.  
Eris thought him very handsome, and felt a rush of embarasment, as she blushed and looked down.  
  
"Sorry about that." he said cooly, dripping in confidence. "Nice trick." he added, his gray eyes smiling for his mouth. Eris smiled a bit, feeling increadibly aware of herself.  
He looked at her pale eyes, and felt as though he missed a step going downstairs, as her saw her snow-white lashes.  
"What's your name?" the boy asked quickly, not sounding quite as cool this time, even a bit awkward and bossy.  
Eris looked at him, as he continued staring. "Eris." she said, trying to smile, but wondering what was wrong.  
  
Draco didn't show it, but he was in total and complete shock. This was her, here, at Hogwarts.  
Eris looked up at him, and his eyes stopped smiling, as his mouth broke out in a huge grin.  
He took her hand politetly and kissed it. "I'm so pleased to meet you." he said, as though talking to a queen. Eris blushed, quite flattered.  
It was quite odd to watch a person's coldness melt away so quickly, Eris was still wondering about his attitude earlier.  
"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said, sounding quite proud of himself.  
"Sixth year Slytherin, and you'll be the same I expect?" Draco asked, pausing suddenly.  
  
"Yes, I'm in the sixth year, but I'm new." she said shortly, still marveling at his cloudy gray eyes, wondering if they were contacts.  
"Oh yes, you'll be Slytherin for sure." Draco said, looking as though he had given her a very generous compliment.  
"You have that look of greatness about you." Malfoy said, generously. "Trust me, I know when I spy a Pureblood." he said, eyes smiling.  
Draco paused, "Come on over to my compartment." he said, turning and heading down the dark hall, not asking her, but more like commanding.  
"I shouldn't, Harry, Ron, and Hemrione are all waiting for me." she said, sure they were wondering where she was.   
  
Eris looked up at him, and Malfoy's eyes had something very different in them, she wasn't sure she liked what was in them.  
Draco's face went cold again. He seemed angry as soon as she began mentioning thier names, and she assumed they might have had a few rows.  
"What's the ma--" began Eris, cutting of as Malfoy took her arm. "You'd better come with me." he said grimacing, pulling her down the hall.   
She struggled, jerking her arm away, and pulling away from him.  
Eris tossed her hair angrily, and shoved past him, Malfoy grabbed her arm gently, but firmly. "I have something important to tell you, Eris." he said, impatiently.  
"Well, why can't you tell me here?!" Eris said exasperatingly, trying to pull away. She had always been very strong, but he was stronger.  
  
"You'll know soon, and you'll be glad you listened." Draco said shortly, gazing around for others, then taking her arm.  
"Malfoy... would you just... STOP DAMN IT!" she shouted, breaking free of his grip.   
Eris raised her hand, about to slap him. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled it back down to her side, smiling wryly.  
  
"I like your cheek, I've never met a girl who told me no." Malfoy said in a annoyingly charming manner, grinning sheepishly.  
Eris lost it, she had no more patience left. She had never been one to get pushed around. She paused for a moment.  
Then Eris threw him a nasty punch right in the jaw, he only staggered a few steps backward, but she could tell it hurt as the bruise was already forming, and it hurt her knuckles.  
"And I bet you've never met a girl who can bench press 196 pounds, either?" she asked cooly, turning and stalking off down the abandoned corridors.   
Eris felt a bit guilty about denting his perfect looking face, but she didn't apologize, or even look back.  
  
Draco was infuriated at her refusal to listen, he stormed down the hall, his long, dark robes swishing behind him.  
He realized he had been very pushy, and he knew he should have been a little more polite. But he wasn't expecting snappy comebacks, or a hard pop in the jaw, either.  
Malfoy felt his jaw and smiled as he felt the swelling. But he had no idea why she wasn't showing any interest in him. All girls did, except perhaps Hermione Granger.   
Draco could have easily put her under the Imperious Curse, and almost regretted that he hadn't. He really needed to talk with her about it.  
He was very upset that she was hanging around the Gryffindors, but he knew she'd come to her senses, and that she was a pure Slytherin, through and through.  
  
Draco booted his cronies Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy out of his compartment, needing privacy. He pulled his brand new light gray owl, Kronous, out of his cage.  
He quickly ripped out a sheet of parchment, and a quill, and hastily started a letter, scribbling down words.  
  
Mother and Father,  
  
I'm on the train to Hogwarts, and I've found her, she won't listen to me though, I got popped in the jaw for trying.  
  
Don't worry, she soon will... by her own choice or by force of any means. She's as great as they always said she would be, powerfull and strong.  
  
I plan to get closer to her, then strike. Don't worry, I've got it under control, she'll soon know herself.  
  
  
-Draco  
  
  
***********************************************************END OF CHAPTER ONE*****************************************************************  
PROFFESOR TRELWANY SEES FOR CHAPTER TWO:  
(Absolutley almost guranteed certainty!)  
  
~Eris is paid to advertize on a commercial for Bertie Botts.  
  
~Death is creeping slowly, soon to pounce on poor, unsuspecting, Harry Potter.  
  
~Malfoy will be wrong. Eris is a Gryffindor, and he gets real pissed off.  
  
~Hermione and Eris get into a little CATFIGHT!   
  
~Ron and Eris are like Draco/Harry, they just don't hang out.  
  
~I see a new class, dedicated to the Arts with a starstruck teacher, and Hogwarts puts on a Shakespherian play!  
  
~Ron pathetically asks Eris to the first dance.  
  
~Eris doesn't like Hogwarts, and quits school.  
  
~Eris, though perhaps in Slyhterin, can't mix with Snape. They hate each other.  
  
~Harry and Eris connect, both having no parents, as friends or more. Maybe he forgets Cho?  
  
~Eris tries out for the quidditch team, and doesn't make the cut.  
  
~Proffesor Trelawny's predictions were all predicted by Proffesor Trelawny, to be correct! 


	2. Les Iris Mauves

I'll say it again... for fear of getting my sorry butt sued, I am not claiming to own Harry Potter, and don't think I'm JK Rowling. (wish I had her talent)  
I write my chapters two ahead of time, so I've always got two chapters that you haven't seen, so make the suggestions fast.  
I can't wait for the new Harry Potter movie, I know they could never measure up to the books, but still! ^_^  
I was really excited about wearing my Slytherin scarf, but it's coming out in June, and I live way down south where it never snows.   
Not much else to say. ^_^ Go on and read, and this chapter... it'll start getting better.  
Haven't even hit the rising action yet, but I think it's more important to take it slow, rather than rush through and skip details.  
I always find the first and last chapters hard, you don't know where to start or stop!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
LEAVE IT UP TO FATE  
  
Chapter Two- Les Iris Mauves  
  
"I swear, Ron and Harry will be the death of me!" Hermione said, in an exasperated voice. Eris smiled, secretly envying their friendship.  
Harry and Ron were like two older brothers making fun of their dear little sister who they loved, but didn't show love for.  
The train had stopped, and the boys had left so they could change into their shcool robes. Eris hadn't said anything about Draco, not wanting to shake up the moment.  
"--can you beileve Ron thinks he can get dibbs on girls?" Hermione continued raving. Eris laughed at Hermione, always so serious. "He was only joking!" Eris giggled.  
"Oh, now you too." Hermione snapped. Eris bit her tounge, trying not to laugh as she straightened out her robes. Hermione grinned, realizing what a drama queen she was being.  
"So, do I go with the first years?" Eris nervously asked, quite embarrased about hanging around them, being five years older, and almost a foot taller than everyone else.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry about it, nobody will care you're older." Hermione said in a motherly voice. "You'll be fine." she said shortly and confidently.  
Eris doubted this, but didn't say anything. They opened the compartment door, and knocked on Harry and Ron's door, they emerged a few minutes later.  
Ron's robes were, as always, a few inches too short. Eris notcied, but didn't make her gaze obvious, or even mention it. "Ready?" Harry asked them, still trying to keep his tie stright.  
They stepped off the train, and into a rowdy crowd of students.  
"FIRS' YEARS!" called a huge man's deep and booming voice. "OVER HERE!" he shouted, waving entergetically at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"That's Hagrid." said Harry, "Our closest friend, he's the groundskeeper, and Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Harry said, sounding very proud of Hagrid.  
  
"And a ruddy good one at that!" added Ron roughly, glaring at Hermione, who merely rolled her eyes at Eris, who didn't quite get what they meant by all this.  
"Come on, Eris, we won't send you off with the ickle firsties." said Ron mockingly, as she sadly began walking towards the large crowd of midgets.  
Eris grinned, and turned back around as Hermione frowned. "Ron, it's her first year here, she needs the tour!" she said, scolding him.  
"We'll give her a tour as good as any of them can, even better." said Harry confidently. Hermione sighed reluctantly.  
  
  
After the long chariot ride, they entered the dark castle, and entered the huge dining hall, with the cloudy skies shining overhead.  
"Now," instructed Hermione, inside the the dining hall, as the masses of students began to settle in. "Go through those doors, they'll be waiting for you no doubt."  
Eris nervously took the long walk, and threw open the doors, dozen of little people stood there, all looking petrified. "Ah, Eris." said the giant man Hagrid happily.  
Before Eris could ask how he knew her name, a very thin, tight-lipped woman answered. "We've been expecting you... thought you didn't show." she said, shortly.  
"My name is Profesor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor." the woman said politley but firmly. "Now," McGongall said, turning back to the other students.  
"You are about to be sorted into one of our four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." she said, still very serious sounding.  
  
She pulled open the doors, exposing them to the large crowd of superior and confident looking upperclassmen.  
A girl next to Eris was shaking, and a few looked as though they might be sick. Eris felt like an idiot, the tallest one there, she stuck out easily.  
They all hiked up to the front, Eris was sure she heard the one of smallest boys whimpering. She could see people pointing at her, and didn't like it.  
They all stood there, feeling quite uncomfortable as thousands of eyes gazed curiously at them. There was a lonely wooden stool, with an ancient looking hat on top of it.  
Without warning, a long seam split on the hat, and it began to sing.  
  
Eris just stood there. The hat had sung of founders, and tragedy, and the four houses. She could only wonder about what house she would end up in.  
McGonagall pulled out an extremely long list, and began calling names. "Ashire, Shelby." A very small, compact little girl stumbled forward, shaking a little.  
The girl slowly put the hat on her head, and it fell down past her eyes. The hat didn't say anything. Suddenly, it loudly shouted "SLYTHERIN"! Screams and groans all at once.  
"Atherton, Lillian." The hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!" as soon as it touched her head. Cheers rang out from the Hufflepuff table.  
"Barclay, Daniel." The hat paused as the large boy took a seat, as though to build suspense, then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers of house spirit echoed the halls.  
McGonagall read slowly but surely through the list untill she got to--  
  
"Stryker, Eris." Eris knew she was next, but she sighed, then put on an air of confidence, walking forward.  
She heard some cat-calls coming from the Slytherin table, and whistles and whispers from everyone else, and ignored them. She took a seat, and sulkily plopped on the hat.  
"Hello dear, I've been waiting a long time for you...." said a very small voice, whipering in her ear. Eris gasped, as she didn't expect the hat to talk to her, personally.  
Eris was about to say something, but the hat spoke first. "You have all four qualities, it seems, such a difficult choice to make..." it said, almost thinking aloud.  
"A thirst for power and greatness, brilliant wit, legendary bravery, and unsurpassed loyalty, but only to those close to you. Yet you lack the patience of a Hufflepuff." the hat continued.  
  
"You can leave it up to fate..." it said, as though giving her a choice. "Or, you can make the choice, and take it into your own hands." the shabby old hat whispered.  
"What is it you want my dear?" it asked, as though not sure of where to put her. Eris didn't count on the hat hearing her thoughts, but it did.   
"Very well then, dear, your word is law, you'd better be in--"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, temporarily deafening Eris.   
The Ravenclaw tables cheers were unmatched, even the moans of the Slytherin table couldn't drown them out.  
The majority of those cheering were male, all just glad the prettiest girl in the school was in their house. Moans from the other tables were for the same cause.  
The boys were all whooping and giving her a standing ovation, while many of the girls just sat there, looking green with jealousy, or mildly happy for her.  
Eris took a deep breath, just happy it was all over. She jumped up, gazing sadly for a moment at the Gryffindor table, then took a seat beside a ravenclaw girl.  
  
Hermione felt a sinking feeling drag her into her seat, while Ron merely groaned, and Harry patted Hermione on the back, comforting her.  
Hermione felt very dissapointed, but also happy for Eris, as Ravenclaw claw was, in her eyes, next best. After all, the hat had almost placed her there.  
The three of them clapped, but not very heartily. "I was sure she'd be with us!" moaned Seamous Finnigan, glaring over at the Ravenclaw table.  
Harry looked over, and noticed Cho Chang was sitting a few seats off from her, and knew Eris would be alright.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was in a temporary state of shock, without warning, he left the table, marching down the dark corridors.  
The other Slytherins were jeering. "--a total bookworm, Draco was sure she'd be with us, but I never liked the looks of her." Pansy Parkinson commented, turning up her pug nose.  
Blaise Zambini was sulking in a corner, after being the one giving the loudest boos and jeers.  
The Hufflepuffs seemed less affected than any of the others, although some boys seemed a bit upset. They shut up quickly, not wanting to be rude.  
  
"Hello there." said a voice coming from Eris's left. A very tall boy with wavy, unkept, light brown hair and a few freckles, was grinning down at her.  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked hopefully, Eris shook her head. She noticed all the other seats were full, and wondered where he had been.  
"Missed the train." the boy said shortly, taking a seat next to her. "I'm Sheldon, Sheldon Maynard, and welcome to Ravenclaw, best house of them all."  
Eris grinned, happy somebody was talking to her. "Thank you, I'm Eris, good to meet you Sheldon."  
Sheldon smiled, then raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a last name to go with that?" Eris faltered. "No, not a real one."  
  
Sheldon looked at her, questioningly, but then dropped the subject as though he thought she didn't want to tell him.  
He grinned, and gestured across the table. "That's Quince Channing, real joker, that one." Sheldon said, as Quince waved heartily at Eris.  
Sheldon then pointed to Quince's left, at an increadibly nerdy looking boy. He had thick glasses, and strawberry blonde hair, with a very large nose.  
"That's Morton Germain." Sheldon said, pointing at Morton. "Not very social..." he murmered, "But he's very bright."  
Morton stared at Eris, looking quite alarmed, blushed a little, then stared down at the table. Eris smiled, and waved at him politely.  
Sheldon looked at her, and smiled.   
  
"And I'm Alice, Alice Forsythe. I knew you'd finally come." said the quiet girl sitting next to Eris, shaking her hand in a very proper, and formal way.  
After Alice turned a looked away, Sheldon leaned in and whispered. "Bit odd, Alice. She's a true seer, though. Made a quite famous prediction actually, Trelawny loathes her."  
"Oh, and that's my little brother, Elliot, way over there in Gryffindor." He pointed to a very skinny, but tall little boy with the same dort of hair as Sheldon.  
"The only people I know are Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Eris said, feeling very out of it at the moment.  
"Well, now you know me." said Sheldon sheepishly grinning. "Hermione's brilliant, I've always wondered why she wasn't a Ravenclaw, actually, everyone here has."  
  
Eris was just happy to have someone to talk with. "So who do you hang around with mostly?" she asked, knowing she would likely get to know them as well.  
"Oh, I hang around with whoever I feel like." said Sheldon casually, "Some people get clingy if you get close to them."  
Eris was quite surprised at this answer, but she knew it was true with some people. "Wow, didn't expect that." she said, laughing.  
Sheldon shrugged. "It's usually Quince though, he's a laugh." he said fondly, as though remembering something funny Quince had said or done.  
Eris smiled, then opened her mouth to say something, but realized the Headmaster had come to the front, and was about to make a speech, and shut it.  
  
Dumbledore came to the front, and his blue eyes smiled through his half-moon glasses. He waited patiently for the school to settle down.  
"Ah, welcome to another year at Hogwarts." he said, as though reflecting the past years. "I'm very glad to see so many new, and so many old faces." he said, peering down.  
"I expect the older more experienced students will help our new pupils," he said, with almost a threatening tone. "and that you will all give them warm welcomes."  
There were some mocking laughs issuing from the Slytherin table, which Dumbledore gracefully ignored, as though used to it.  
"This year, there are some new rules that I expect all of you to listen to, for fear of Argus Filch." said Dumbledore, hushing the crowd.  
  
"There will be no more Skiving Snackboxes, Wildfire Whiz-bangs, or Portable Swamps allowed in class." said Dumbleodre, looking somewhat disguisted at the last part.  
There were moans coming from every corner of the school. "As much as we all love Fred and George Weasley's products, Filch feels they are dangerous and unhealthy." said Dumbledore, almost sadly.  
"Damn." cursed Sheldon, causing Eris to turn around. "I was counting on a fainting fancy to get out of Herbology!" he said, sounding quite distraught.  
  
Eris grinned, being quite familiar with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "The products of those two boys were half the reason I got kicked out of Beauxbatons." she said, laughing.  
Sheldon looked very impressed. "What was the other half of the reason?" he asked in awe. She smiled. "I'm an animagi, and I'm a 'Slacker'." she whispered, giving quotes in mid-air.  
Sheldon just stared. "An Animagi?" he whispered, "That's supposed to take YEARS, and it's illegal at our age!" he said, looking at her like she was some supreme being.  
Eris shrugged. "Oh, it's all been very cracked up, took me about a year." she said casually. "I can help you." she offered, hoping he wouldn't tell anyone.  
Sheldon leaned in, trying to make sure nobody heard. "What form can you take?" he asked, sounding fascinated. "Tell you later." said Eris quietly, looking past Sheldon.  
  
Sheldon looked over his shoulder, and noticed they had started attracting looks. He shut up instantly, hoping nobody had heard them.  
"...And now," said Dumbledore, sounding very glad to be at the closing, "Let's all start the year with full bellies and much well-needed rest!" he said, shortly, hurring over to the teacher's table.  
  
Suddenly, food appeared everywhere. It was almost stacked up on top of itself. Platters, cups, bowls, and plates... as far as the eye could see.  
Eris didn't know what to eat first, they had all sorts of things. Every kind of meat, fruit, and desert were there. She loaded her plate untill she couldn't fit any more.  
Sheldon didn't talk much during the meal, but that was alright since Eris didn't either. Everyone was too busy stuffing themselves.  
Alice Forsythe, the girl next to Eris was muttering something. She seemed nice, and but Eris didn't say much as she had her moutb full half the time.  
Soon, the feast finished. It had gotten late, and the clouded skies above began to clear up to show the gaudy stars, and the half-moon.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to the common room." said Sheldon, leading her. Eris looked back at the group of Ravenclaws going the opposite direction.  
Eris looked to Sheldon as he turned back around, "Come on." he said, gesturing up a long flight of stairs. Eris followed.  
"Watch out for the fourteenth step." said Sheldon carelessly, not bothering to explain why. "You'll get sucked into the dungeons."  
Eris carefully hopped that step, and then they reached the top of the stairs. Sheldon looked around as though for something he had lost.  
They walked down a huge, decorative hall, full of half-awake painting of very important looking people.  
  
"Ah." said Sheldon, stopping right in front of an image that stuck out from all the others, it had no people or direct scenery in it.  
Eris admired the painting, it wasn't just a frame, the picture was like space, somewhat empty but still very beautiful.  
  
Sheldon muttered something under his breath, and the painting swelled, untill it was the size of a large door.  
Without warning her, Sheldon stepped into the painting. Eris felt her mouth drop open. He was there, inside the painting, gesturing to come forward.  
Eris hesitated, and then walked through the painting door. She looked back behind her, and saw the hallway, but the door had shrunk again.  
Eris stared at a very dull, and abstract watercolour of the hallway she had just come out of. She turned back, and realized she was in a museum.  
  
  
  
There was no definition in the room, it was dark and empty, floor and ceiling were one, and the only thing to be seen were rows of paintings in glowing frames.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" asked Sheldon, looking as impressed as she did. "It's how the people in paintings travel, when you pass a picture, the outside world can see you."  
Eris didn't know what to say, "But how did you find out how to get in?" she asked, awestruck, only wondering how.  
"In my first year I slept in, and was almost late for class. I knew I'd never make it on time, then the lady in a portrait on the fourth floor told me." Sheldon said, sounding very casual.  
"Wow." said Eris, knowing what it was for. "That's amazing, what's the password?" she asked, curiously. "Les Iris Mauves." said Sheldon, looking at her, to see if she understood.  
Eris must have looked confused because he laughed and said, "Painting of Claude Monet's, quite famous." Sheldon said, looking around the paintings.  
  
"Damn." he cursed, "The house elves must've rearranged some of the paintings, but if I'm correct... ah!" Sheldon said, stopping in the front of a large picture.  
Eris looked at it. It was a picture of a gothic looking woman, crawling in lace and crowned in dark jewels. She looked completely unemotional.  
Sheldon muttered the password, and the painting suddenly swung outward, almost knocking Eris over.  
"The dangerous part is, you can get into anywhere, even the Slytherin common room, without a password, which is why you should never tell anyone." he said, very seriously.  
Eris nodded. "From the inside, portraits seems still, and when you enter or exit them, it's like they're frozen. They don't see you." Sheldon said, hopping down a few feet in the common room.  
  
Sheldon stuck out a hand to help Eris down, and she took it, looking round wildly for anyone. The large common room was deserted.  
Eris looked around. The common room was very sleek and modern, and there were large desks and chairs everywhere. Everything was in blue or silver, or white.  
There were a few squishy armchairs, but the room seemed mostly for study, The walls were like a library, covered COMPLETELY with shelves of thick books.  
"Are you tired?" she asked, him, almost wishing he wasn't since she had nothing to do. "Yeah." said Sheldon yawning. "I'll see you tommorow!" he said, starting to go up the stairs.  
He looked back as he realized Eris wasn't moving. "Aren't you going to bed?" Sheldon asked, looking at her like she needed it. "No, I can't sleep." she said, taking a seat in an armchair.  
"Oh, why not, did you stay up late last night?" he asked, sounding very motherly. "No, I'm incapable of it. It's impossible for me." she said calmly, hoping he wouldn't ask why.  
Sheldon's face did ask, but he didn't say anything. "Oh." he said, starting back down the stairs, "I'll keep you company, then." he said, sounding very concerned about her.  
  
"NO." said Eris loudly. "You humans... I mean, you need you're sleep, Sheldon." she said firmly, "Tommorow is your first say and I won't have you half asleep in class." Eris said, sharply.  
Sheldon didn't look so sure, he felt guilty leaving her with nothing to do, but he said "Good night, then.", and then marched up the stairs, thinking.  
  
********************************************************************END of CHAP TWO****************************************************************************  
  
PROFFESOR TRELAWNY PREDICTS FOR CHAPTER THREE:  
(Not 100% accurate, so you can't hold me accountable, or sue.)  
  
~Sheldon is really an in disguise death eater.  
  
~Sheldon in really Draco Malfoy, w/ the poly juice potion. He left, then Sheldon showed up, yeah right!  
  
~Malfoy starts ignoring Eris, out of complete anger that she's a Ravenclaw.  
  
~I see a new class, dedicated to the Arts with a starstruck teacher, and Hogwarts puts on a Shakespherian play! (Not Romeo and Juliet, though)  
  
~Ron and Eris are like Draco/Harry, they just don't/can't/won't hang out.  
  
~The beloved twins come and pay Hogwarts a visit! (I hope so!)  
  
~Eris makes a terrible enemy in her own house.  
  
~Sheldon tells her a terrible secret of his.... he bends the other way!  
  
~That all of her these precitions are absolutely correct!  
  
~And finnaly, I know this is a shocker.... Harry Potter has an awfully painfull death creeping up behind him, it'll be at any moment. 


End file.
